evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Fortuna Castle
The Fortuna Castle (in Japanese: フォルトゥナ城 Forutuna-jō), sometimes called the Castle Fortuna (in Japanese: カストル フォルートゥーナ, Kasutoru Foruutuuna), is one of the historical landmarks of the isolated island of Fortuna in Devil May Cry, and one of the two main home bases of a powerful, local religious organization known as the Order of the Sword. It is one of the locations in Devil May Cry 4. Overview This majestic, although somewhat eerie castle is located the Castle Town of Fortuna at Lamina Peak (in Japanese: ラミナ ピアク, Ramina Piaku) (Latin: "Layer" Peak), a snowy mountain range with an extensive network of mining and tunnels, is located in the north pf the island. At its base lay the "Ferrum Hills" (in Latin: "Iron" Hills), surrounding a small mining village. The castle was built by the Order of the Sword. It contains two halls, some smaller rooms (a dining room, a gallery, a library, and, interestingly, a torture chamber), a central courtyard and even a graveyard where they they have buried some of their fallen warriors, deceased friends and relatives, and beloved matyrs. Interestingly enough, The Order of the Sword even held furneary services within the Castle's grand hall where they and the citizens of Fortuna attended around the stone coffin where each of the Order's leaders and prophets is buried during the funeral before their burial. Separated from Lamina Peak by a bridge through the enormous "Foris Falls" (in Japanese: フォリス ファルス, Forisu Farusu) (in Latin: "Gateway" Falls), the vast jungle-like wilderness called the Mitis Forest. Now interestingly in later years, The most important part of the castle, however, is the Underground Laboratory of the Order of the Sword, where their Chief Alchemist, Agnus, works on his experiments and creates the |Angelos; the Yamato is also held there, brought to the Castle by the Order of the Sword. However, due to the erection of a false Hellgate in the castle's courtyard, the castle has become infested by demons, including high-ranking devils among them are Bael and Dagon. Places of Interest * Grand Hall (in Japanese: グランド ハル, Gurando Haru): : A huge, two-story hall, featuring several breakable pews on each side, doors, a gyro blade, and a Divinity Statue. Nero eventually uses the big chandelier in the center to break open the secret path to the underground laboratory. * Gallery (in Japanese: ギャラリー, Gyarari): : This chamber within the Fortuna Castle contains a collection of works of art and old items including wall-to-wall portraits, landscape artworks, 3 knights' suits of armor and 5 showcase tables. *'Central Courtyard' (in Japanese: セントラル コーティアード, Sentoraru Kootiaado): : The residential place of a Hellgate, this is where Bael and Dagon are fought. *'Library' (in Japanese: リブラリー, Riburarii): : The castle Library is where Nero first encounters a Bianco Angelo and obtains the Anima Mercury. *'Torture Chamber' (in Japanese: トルートゥーア チャンバー, Toruutuua Chanbaa): : A two-story room used for tormenting prisoners, and it has another hidden room underneath it. That room is where the Wing Talisman is located. *'Dining Room' (in Japanese: ディニング ルーム, Diningu Ruumu): : This dining room within the castle leads to another hallway that has a statue shooting fireballs at the other end of the hall. It can only be destroyed by using the Gyroblade. There's also a secret mission here. *'Master Bedroom' (in Japanese: マスター ベドルーム, Masutaa Bedoruumu): : The bedroom where Sparda supposedly once lived during his time as the feudal lord of Fortuna. There is another secret mission behind the mirror over the fireplace. *'Soldier's Graveyard' (in Japanese: ソルディエルス グラビーアード, Sorudierusu Gurabiiaado) (sometimes called "Soldiers' Graveyard"): : The graveyard inside the castle built and honored by the Order of the Sword who buried their deceased leaders, warriors, and saints here. It is where Nero first encounters the Mephistos. Another secret mission is here, beneath the stairs that lead to the Master Bedroom. *'Foris Falls' (in Japanese: フォリス ファルス, Forisu Farusu): : A waterfall located in the western part of the castle that normally covers the secret pathway to the Mitis Forest. A Blue Pedestal on the bottom level is activated to lower several sections of a dam, blocking the falls and revealing a tunnel behind them. An expendable bridge then connects the castle to the tunnel. A Vital Star S and a Combat Adjudicator for Dante can also be found here. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Prisons Category:Oppression Category:Dark Forms Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Contradictory